1 Total Drama Island
by 123jm1
Summary: 1. SEASON 1 While Chris hosts TDA, this is what is happening on TDI
1. Chapter 1 The Welcome

I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF TDI..

Nate: hey people, sup, I'm the new host of TDI season 2 on camp Wawanakua.

U may remember my brother Chris –shows a picture of Chris-, well he told me this was fun so I decide to come while his hosting TDA, anyways we are meeting the new 16 contestants of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

-theme song plays---

_---Nate is waving on the dock, camera goes into cabins and it shows Jack and Jake pulling Arnolds panties, then Cameron is chilling with Bonnie in the beach with a weird face because Chong-Yin is talking to them, but they can't understand him, Dove is jumping around like a rabbit eating a carrot, Ashley and Scott are laughing at her, Kaylee is talking and screaming while Meg picks up flowers, then at the kitchen Johnny is stealing food from the fridge and Chef J.R sees him, Sharon is reading a book in the tables while Nick tilts the salt and screams, Tori is screaming and looking everywhere, then everyone follows Amber to the dock----_

Nate: Welcome back viewers, looks like hour first contestant has arrived. Say hello to Meg.

Meg (happy girl, everything is good for her): Hi Nate, omg this place is so awesome, she hugs Nate.

Nate: Ok, u can let me go now, go stand over there.

Nate: look who is next, Its Nick..

Nick: Hey man, sup, ty for choosing me, I would have totally died if u didn't picked me. After saying this he screams and runs to touch the dock, then he smiles.

Nate: mhmmm ok?, anyways hey there Scott.

Scott ( mean guy): get out of my way you nerd!, pushes Nate.

Nate: wow, take a chill.

Scott: What did u just said?

Nate: nothing man, nothing, just go over there.

Meg: Hiiiii!!!!!! :)

Scott: god ewww.

Nate: Hey Bonnie.

-a girl with a skateboard arrives at the dock.

Bonnie: whey wassup Nate, how u doing? Woot im so happy to be here.

Nate: Ok cool, go with the others. HEY there Kaylee.

Kaylee( hyper girl)- omg omg omg omg omg omg im soooo happy to be here – jumps- hahahahaha

Nate: ok chill, go by the others.

Nate: Look whos coming, Its Johnny.

Johnny - hey Nate,

- they both do a friendly hug-.

Nate: hey!! Is that my wallet?

Johnny: mhm, oops sorry, it must have slipped to my hand!

Nate: yea sure , Guys say hi to Dove.

-a girl dress as a bunny arrives-

Dove: Hi everyone, this looks so cool, -she does a rabbit sound-

Nate: huh what the heck?

Dove: I like to be animals, so call me Mr Tails :), but just for now , I guess.

Nate: mm ok.

Nate: That looks like Chong Yin.

Chong Yin (chinnese): chong wang chall pung.

Nate: omg, ok?, Note: We need to buy a translator form chinnese to English.

Nate: Hi Tori.

Tori (paranoic)- omg is this were we are staying, but we can die doing this u know? What if a lion comes and gets into the cabin?? Ahhh

Nate: Theres no lions in Ontario.

Tori: But what if they are, they can escape form the zoo and come here….

Nate: No they cant ok?, just go with the others.

Johnny: freak!

Nate: Hey there Jake and Jack.

Jake and Jack (twins)- hey Nate how are you, they both do purple nipple to Nate.

Nate: ouch, guys come on stop it, god, grow up.

Jake and Jack: hahahaha.

Nate: Hey Sharon come here.

Sharon (smart)- mhm this where we staying?

Nate: yea :)

Sharon: mhm well no comments, I wont complaint unless I cant read.

Nate: weird. Hey Cameron.

Cameron (cool guy): Hey Nate, how are you, o man woot I cant believe im here.

Nate: yea, neither do i.

Cameron: I love it. Hi everyone!!!

All: mhm hi…

Nate: ok, next is Ashley.

Ashley: eww im not staying here with all that freaks over there.

Scott: oh I like how she thinks.

Nate: AHHHH, :o its only you Arnold, lol, whats that you are wearing.

Arnold: Is the new darkvaider mask and cap.

Nate: wow ok?

Scott , Ashley: lol, freak

Nate: And last… its Amber

ALL Boys: omg she's hot!

Amber: Hi people how are you?. Mhm cool place, I guess

Nate: Yea haha, ok all of you 16 campers, go look around the island and meet me in 15 at the campfire.

All: ok

Nate: oh wait, I forgot to tell you guys that you have this confessional box to tell us everything ur felling, ok now u may go.

------confessional-------

Ashley: Im

Scott: not

Ashley: staying

Scott: here

Meg: omg this is so cool, but like seriously so so so so so cool –does silly laugh-

Cameron: mhm this place looks fine to me, but Dove and Kaylee creep me out.

-----end of confessional------

AT CAMPFIRE

Nate: ok campers, I want u to meet chef jr, hes master chef son, he is the co-host, so say hi to him.

All: -cricket sound-

Nate: mhm ok, did u found anything interesting around camp?

Dove: I love the animals around here.

Tori: what? Animals omg we can die ahhhhh we are all going to die.

Ashley: O shut it

Scott: The cabins suck, they cant be opened.

Nate and Chef Jr- -laughs- secretly

Scott: what u guys laughing at?

Nate. Nothing, ok, you will be divided in teams of 8.

One is the Fighters Gophers , and members are:

Nick

Ashley

Meg

Scott

Jake

Sharon

Jack

Kaylee

Other one is the Shooter Bass, members are:

Johnny

Cameron

Arnold

Chong Yin

Dove

Amber

Tori

Bonnie

Nate: Ok so your first challenge will be to go to the forest and final the box containing the key to your cabin and the first team to get it will win a delicious dinner, while the loser team will have the left overs of last season. So what are u guys waiting for? GO GO GO…

THEY ALL GO RUNNING EXCEPT CHIONG YIN

Nate: what are u waiting for?

Chong Yin: hunty nilu boig

Nate: -does sings of go-

-Chong Yin leave running-

Nante: Who would win the first challenge? Would we ever get the translator form Chinese to English? What does each camper got to hide? FIND OUT THIS AND MORE ON NEXT EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2


	2. Chapter 2 Key Search

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, 16 members, 2 teams, they were sent to their first challenge, who is going to win the great meal? Find Out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2

-theme song plays-

Nate: GOO!!

Kaylee: Andale Andale Andale

-both teams go running to the forest-

Meg: awww don't you guys love the forest, all the flowers, colors omg is that a bunny? Aww look how cute he is!!

Sharon: wow it's a humpelctus motecus!

Nick: mhm I think u ruined the fun!

Ashley: yea she did, so lets keep moving!

---MEANWHILE THE BASS----

Amber: guys I see the box at the top of that tree!!

Arnold: I can get it down with my link sword, cutting the rope!!

Tori: NOOO WAIT, you can hit someone and kill him AHHHH

Cameron: mhm we can throw rocks at it until it falls!

Bonnie: yea we can do that! Oh your so smart!

-------confessionals---------

Cameron: omg shes so cute!

Bonnie: -blushes-

-------ends---------------

Tori: NOOO WE CAN HIT SOMETHING!!

Dove: I got it guys –jumping down the tree-

All: oh cool!, lets run

-------MEANWHILE THE GOPHERS-------

Scott: I see it, its in the river.

Jack: how are we going to get it!

Ashley: with this –takes out a stick-

-They all pull the box and run back to the campfire-

Nate: who is that coming, It looks like the Bass!! –he gets a box, opens it and it's the translator- oh cool now we will be able to understand you Chong Yin—

Chong Yin: hule furo huti TRANSLATION: finally dummie!

Ashley: damn we are late!! Thank to you and your rabbit Meg!!

Nate: well it looks like the Shooter Bass won the meal and the Screaming Gophers must eat the left overs!!

What would come for our campers next? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!


	3. Chapter 3 Are you brave enough?

Nate: Last time on total drama island, both teams went to the forest for their first challange, there were some fights –shows Ashley screaming to meg- and some love encounters –shows clip of cameron and Bonnie, also meg and Sharon looking at the bunny- but the shooter bass won the meal, leaving the gophers eating the left overs at the campfire. What is going to happen tonight? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

-theme song plays-

AT THE CAMPFIRE

Sharon: ugh this food tastes horrible.

Jack: naw- eats the food-

Jake: eww Jack that's nasty , but anyways–eats it too-

BASS appear

Cameron: hey losers we got you some food form our meal.

Johnny: yea and plus I stole more.

Ashley: ugh I don't want your food

Johnny: well then keep eating that ugly food u are, I think I saw it moving.

Ashley: gosh, fine, -grabs some-

Dove: yea eat it; I would totally die if I don't eat in like 1 day.

Arnold: yea I would totally freak out if I had to open a collection box of Luke sky walker special edition.

-All look at him-

Arnold: what? Everyone has its owns fears, What you guys are afraid of?

Jack: Opera, that's so boring.

Meg: I would never drive a car.

Sharon: Burning a book, that's a crime!

Nick: Superstitions man, that's some creepy stuff.

Bonnie: Being alone in the Darkness.

Chong Yin: nija lom hailu TRANSLATION: Eating a hamburger.

Cameron: Zebras!!

Jake: drowning.

Kaylee: Using a parachute.

Amber: mirrors that make u look weird.

-suddenly a bunny jumps into the campfire-

Tori: ahhh!!!

Scott, and Ashley laugh at her

Tori: hey!, u don't know if he can turn evil and bite your hand off (all look at her), anyways what are u 2 afraid of, there most be something.

Ashley: well, I cant take ugly little bugs.

Scott: mad parents who shout to you !!

Cameron: what about you Johnny?

Johnny: mhm, I hate bicycles, why having 2 wheels ahh its so annoying!!

They all go to cabins to sleep.

Next day, they hear the buzz-

Nate: Good morning campers, hope u have a good sleep and be ready for today's challenge called:

PHOBIA FACTOR.

Meg: huh? But how do you know our fears.

Johnny: Hello we are being taped the hole time!

Ashley: O no I cant believe I fall for that.

--------confessionals-----

Nate: hahah what, I couldn't believe they did that hahaha, they saw it on 1st season, and they do it again hahahah its so funny-

-----ends----

Nate: ok its Jack turn. –gives headphones- u must listen to that for 1 hour.

Jack: oh no ah

HE COMPLETES THE 1 HOUR, BUT HE LOOKS SCHOCKED

Nate: Johnny –takes bicycle out- ride it

Johnny rides the bicycle and falls on a cliff

Ok so that's 1-0

Nate: ok Jake, come.

Jake: o:

NATE: u must jump to that tank of water, grab the flag at bottom of it and then come out with it.}

Jake: ok :o

He jumps into the tank, takes the flag, but when he is going out, nate presses a button and water jets come out from everywhere and drags Jake to button of it, suddenly the clothes come out floating, and they look like a body.

All: :o ahh

Nate: well, I guess no campfire tonight.

Suddenly Jake comes out to the top of the tank-

Nate: or not, he passed it. Cameron your turn! –brings a zebra-, all u got to do is pet it.

Cameron: hmh ok

-he goes next to it, he pets it and suddenly the zebra goes crazy and follows him, he runs around.

Nate: mhm well, he touch it so that's a point.

Nate: Nick you must cross the ladder, and get to the table and tilt the salt.

Nick: omg ok

Nate: you got the cat?

Chef JR: yea

Nate: cool

-Nick runs trough the ladder, and suddenly a black cat walks in front of him, he screams, and mirrors start falling and breaking-

Nate: wow mirrors? Was that your idea?

Chef Jr: yea

Nate: cool

-nicks runs, passes near the table but didn't titls the salt- he runs into the cabins and gets his lucky amulets-

Nate: ok so that's 1 bass 2 gophers

Nate: Arnold time to open the collection.

Arnold: no plz- looks at box- hey this isn't special edition

Nate: damn he found out-

-Arnold opens the box-

Nate: Scott someone is on the phone.

Scott: Hello? –screaming fathers sound- naw it fails it's just a phone, keeps listening to it.

Nate: Chong Ying come an eat it.

Chong Yin: wacha huju nolo –eats it-

SCORE 3 gophers 3 bass

Nate: Ashley come all u need to do is to touch it, its just a grasshopper .

Ashley: ahhh –touches-

Nate: Dove u must not eat for 12 hours.

SCORE SO FAR 4 gophers 3 bass

Nate: Meg -gives keys-, there drive that car to the finish line.

-meg gets on the car, she only accelerates a millimeter and she crashes into a tree-

Nate: Amber u must look at all the mirrors,

Amber: :O

-she looks in the mirror that makes u short and in the one that makes u fat-

Amber: ahhh im short and fat, -she leaves running-

Dove: sorry guys I need to eat to live –eats a bag of chips-

SCORE: 4 gophers 3 bass

NATE: Shanon!!, gives book-, throw it to the campfire.

Shanon: what but I can't, its Shakespeare I can't ahhh,-runs with the book-

Nate. Tori all u need to do is pet the bunny.

Tori: no I cant he might turn on to me and bite me and kill me, -kiks bunny- and runs.

Nate: wow dramatic and paranoic.

SCORE: 4 gophers and 3 bass

Nate: Kaylee jump from the plane in the parachute-

Kaylee gets on plane, jumps off, weeeeeeeeeeeeeee, -lands- omg I don't know why I was afraid, it was so fun, but scary hahahhaa

Nate: Bonnie its your turn, get on that cellar for 30 minutes.

Cameron: Don't worry Bonnie, ill be there with you so it passes quickly.

Bonnie: ty –blushes-

-Bonnie gets on the cellar and Cameron sits next to door-

Nate: ok time has pass and final scores are:

GOPHERS 4

BASS 3

So Shooter bass ill meet you at the campfire tonight.

Amber: Hi Arnold I love your mask and your cap, and don't get me started on your sword, that's just awesome.

Arnold: geez thanks :)

Cameron: Johnny who are u voting for?

Johnny: for amber, she had like the easiest fear and she blow it.

Cameron: yea I guess so, me too.

Arnold: NOO don't vote for her, she's really good at challenges, she just got scared, she did awesome at the first one remember.

Cameron and Johnny- yea I guess!

----confessional----

Amber: I knew I had to do something, and by something I mean anything :)

-----ends------

Nate: hello Bass, I have marshmallow that represent life in here, If u don't get a marshmallow u must immediately walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers and u can't come back EVER!

First marshmallow goes to:

Cameron

Dove

Boonie

Johnny

Arnold

Amber

I got 2 bass sitting but only 1 marshmallow left, final ones goes to:

-moves finger between them- -play dramatic music-

Tori

Nate: soz Chong Yin, im mad cause I wasted on this translator.

BASS: soz dude but we can't understand you.

Chong Yin: hulo yugi hugy bufo gytero!!! TRANSTALE: WHAT, but I ate the hamburger!!!

-chong yin walks dock of shame screaming-

Nate: What would come for our campers, who would get voted off? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2


	4. Chapter 4 Platform push off

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, Two teams had to beat there strongest fears, there were some crying – shows video of Tori- , crashes –shows video of Johnny falling down the cliff and Meg crashing- , but at the end it was Chong-Yin who walk the dock of shame. What would happen tonight on Total Drama Island season 2

-theme song plays-

-Bass cabin:

Cameron: ugh I cant find my watch.

Arnold: yea, I cant find my Mario T-shirt.

Johnny: well that's really weird, -he gets up from his bed and all the stuff falls to the ground-

Arnold, Cameron: HEY!!

Johnny: mhm, sorry that must have slip into my bed!

Cameron: Dude, you got to stop doing that!

Johnny: ok, sorry

Arnold: hey where is my phone?

Johnny: oops sorry –gives back-

-Gophers cabin:

Meg: Good moring EVERYONE, isn't this a beautiful day, look at the flowers, the birds.

Ashley: god shut up!

Kaylee: Come on girsl, wkae wkae wake wake uppppp!!!!, she jumps around the room.

-OUTSIDE:

Nate: Good morning camper you have 30 min to eat breakfast and get ready for your next challenge.

DINNING HALL:

Jack and Jake: -laughing a lot-

Scott: whats so funny jerks!

Sharon: U got your face painted, smartie!

Scott: what!!, your both going to pay for this, -he leaves to clean his face-

------confessionals---------

Scott: god, this dudes got to stop, like last week, they hided Nicks lucky coin, and he went crazy on us looking for it and it was just under his pillow.

Jake and Jack: hahahaha, did u see Scotts face , hahahah it was the same as Nicks, -they both laugh-

------------end of confessionals-----

Nate: Ok campers today Challenge is: Extreme Platform Kick off

Ashley: Why are u dress as a dog?

Dove: wuff wuff, I love dogs, my name is Little Dixie.

All: ok?

Nate: ok, this challenge consists on 2 people form each team: 1 girl vs 1 girl and 1 boy vs 1 boy. They have to push there opponent with this sticks, out of his/her platform, meanwhile the resting team while be moving the opponent platform. There are 3 rounds per partner. Best 2 out of 3 wins.

Nate: ok for the gophers its, jack and Kaylee. And for the Bass its, Johnny andDove.

Dove: wuffu wuff grrrrr yay!

Nate: ok boys are up first.

Sharon: wow Arnold how u make it to carry that shield ad that sword, u must be very strong.

Arnold: -blushes-

------confessional---

Arnold: ahh Sharon is so cute, but its kind of freak how she reads too much.

Sharon: that Arnold is funny, but its kind of weird his obsession with video games stuff

------ends of confessional-----

Tori: Nate wait, wait ahhhhh, this is sooo bad, what if they fall and hit there heads and drownnnn, it would be horrible.

Nate: mhm yea Tori, GOOO.

Johnny: your going down!!

-Johnny barely touches Jack and he fells-

Nate: ok that's 1-0

-Johnny is laughing at him, but he get moved and falls-

Nate: ok 1-1

-They both get up again, they both push each other and both fall, but Jack touches the water first-

Nate: ok Winners the Bass, it's the girls turn.

Dove: grrrrrr grrrr grrrrrrrr grrr auuuuuuuuu!!!

Kaylee: hahah this is so cool, like look look look how talllll we are!!!!!! Hahah

-she gets hit and falls-

Ashley: Oh come on Kaylee, stop talking and get up again!!!!, and Sharon, stop reading your book and help us push!!!!

Sharon: god, its not my fault , u like to get all sweet!!!

-----confessional-----

Sharon: god, This is nonsense, I don't even know why I came here!

Ashley: Im serious if that girl doesn't stops reading her books im going to explote!!

Meg: I love everyone!!

---end of confessional----

Kaylee: omg that fall was too funny!

Dove: grrrrrr Dixie attack

-Kaylee dodges the hit, and she hits Dove and she falls-

Nate: ok so that's 1-1.

Dove: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr im mad!!!

Kaylee: omg im so sorry, but didn't u loved that fall , it feels sooooo asome, hahahhaa,- she slips while laughing and she falls-

Nate: ok that's 2-1, so that means The Shooting Bass wins! Fighters Gophers ill meet you at campfire tonight.

------------confessionals-----

Nick: mhm I don't know who to vote…. Mhm Kaylee fall kind of stupid, but at least she tried, mhm I guess Sharon didn't did too much.

Scott: Sharon

Meg: I like everyone in here, Can I like no vote?

-----------End of confessionals---------

CAMPFIRE:

Nate: ok I got marshmallows in here, when I give u one, it means your safe for tonight, If u don't get one, u must immediately walk the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers.

Marshmallows for:

Jack

Jake

Meg

Ashley

Scott

Nick

I got 2 gophers sitting, but only 1 marshmallow left, Final one goes to:

-dramatic music-

Kaylee

Kaylee: yay yay yay yay, -hugs Sharon-, oopsie hahahahaha

Sharon: what???, but but but, im so smart what are u guys doing?

-Arnold is watching hiding form a bush-

-Sahron walks the dock of shame and gets to the boat of losers-

Arnold: -comes out- WHAT? Guys she was your only hope!!

Scott: What are u doing here?

Arnold: MHM nothing –runs-

Ashley: freak!

Meg: I love you all –hugs everyone-

Nate: What would happen on next week challenge, who would board the boat of losers, would I ever get promoted? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2


	5. Chapter 5 Soccer match

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, the team had to face a push off challenge, there were some falls –shows Kaylee falling-, some fights –shows Ashley screaming to Sharon- and even some romances –shows Sharon talking to Arnold-, but at the end it was Sharon who walk the dock of shame because of her no effort, what is going to come for our campers? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2

-theme song plays-

Nate: Camper wake up and get ready for today challenge,

-they all arrive at a soccer field-

Ashley: Oh let me guess … we are playing soccer!

Nate: OMG Guys this girl is stealing my lines!!, well anyways, yes we are playing soccer, first team to score 5 wins, you will have 1 min to choose your goalkeeper.

Gophers: Scott should be ours.

Dove: I'll do it for the Bass, but I have to change to my bear disguise grrrr!

Nate: ok just hurry up.

-----confessional---------

Jake: wow soccer, yay Jack and I are awesome at this!

Amber: :o no :( I don't want to get on the sweet and dirt!

------end of confessional----

-they all go into the field and game starts-

Nate: Chef J.R is going to be our ref.

Chef J.r: I don't get pay enough for this!

Nick: mhm.. Guys! I can't play, the ball has 9 black points and 9 white, and those are odds numbers.

Meg: Yea, but when u add them its 18, that's even!

Nick: oh yeah! Game one! –He takes his luck coin and rubs it to his face-

-Johnny grabs the ball, he runs and shoots and he SCORES- 1-0

-Scott passes the ball to Jack-

Ashley: Hey Jack I'm open, pass it to me.

-Jack passes it to Jake-

Nick: Jake pass it dude.

-Jake passes it to Jack and he SCORES- 1-1

Ashley: wtf guys! Pass it to us!!!

-Bonnie gets the ball, passes it to Amber, but she runs away from it screaming, so Kaylee gets it she runs screaming with it and jumps out of the field and crashes with a tree, So Cameron gets the ball and shoots and score- 2-1

BASS: yay we rock!

Jack: guys put more effort on this

Jake: yea guys

Scott: mhm..

-Meg gets the ball, she passes it to Nick, and Jack steals it form him and passes it to Jake and he scores- 2-2

Nick: wow dude I had it in control!

-Tori gets the ball, she stops and says: ok this sport is so rude, you can get hit by the ball and u can die!!!, meg steals it from her and she shoots, but Dove stops it and megs run to hug her-

-Arnold gets the ball, he passes it to Bonnie and she passes it to Cameron and he shoots and he scores!! 3-2

Ashley: oh come on scott!!

Scott: Gezz chill!

-he passes it to Kaylee and she passes it to Jake, he passes it to Jack, and back to Jake, and back to Jack and he shoots and scores- 3-3

------confessional-----

Ashley: omg if these 2 keep doing that im so going to die

------------end of confessional--------

-Johnny gets the ball, he runs dodging Kaylee and Nick, he shoots and scores. 4-3

-Ashley gets the ball, she run, she sees that Meg is open, she passes it to her, Jack interferes-

Kaylee: Dude shoot!!

-Jack sees Jake and he passes to it, but Arnold gets it and he shoots and he scores!! 5-3

Nate: Winners the Shooter Bass

Ashley: dude why you didn't shoot!!

Jack: well I saw Jake!

Scott: but he wasn't open u jerk!

Jake: guys leave him alone; he doesn't have the entire fault.

Kaylee: Yea you also do!

Jake and Jack: god jeez-

CAMPFIRE:

Nate: I got 7 gophers in front of me, but only 6 marshmallow, the person who doesn't receives one must …..

ALL INTERUPT HIM: LEAVE AND WALK THE DOCK OF SHAME AND CATCH THE BOAT OF LOSERS AND CANT COME BACK, EVER

Kaylee: EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER, oops sorry :) hahahah

Nate: jezz ok, marshmallows for:

Nick –rubbing his luck coin-

Scott

Meg

Kaylee

Jack

And final marshmallow goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

Ashley

Nate: sorry Jake dock of shame is that way!!

Jake: aww why guys?

Jack: yea why?, we did great at the soccer game!!

Scott: yea great at stealing the ball from your own team!!

-Jake walks the dock of shame, with Jack waving bye to him-

Ashley: Yea Jack, so u better start working harder on your team work!

-----------confessional-------

Kaylee: Omg poor Jack he's gone (MAN VOICE: Its JAKE):O right poor Jake, hahah I don't even knew there names, I just voted for random name between them hahahahah

-----------end of confessional-------

Nate: What is going to happen next week, well find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2.


	6. Chapter 6 Extreme Triathlon

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, The campers were sent into a soccer game, there were some goals –shows clips of the goals-, some crashes, -shows Kaylee crashing with the tree-, and some crying –shows Ashley screaming-, but at the end it was Jake who walk the dock of shame!, what would come up for our campers? No one ones… well I do, but I'm not telling so u better watch it next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2

-theme song plays-

Scott: hey Ashley, I like how u think! Want to get on an alliance and beat those jerks?

Ashley: ok that's sounds cool

------confessional--------

Ashley: oh and alliance… that sounds fun.. for now!!

Scott: aww Ashley is like mhm like.. like me on a girl!

---------ends------------

Nate: Ok campers today challenge is called: Extreme Marathon!!! You guys will have to swim, ride bicycles and run!

Meg: omg plz let me ride the bicycle I love them!!!

Ashley: hmh ok ill run then.

Nate: mhm guys who said u get to pick?

-------------confessional--------

Meg: omg Nate is so rude and mean! Hes like that dude Chris, maybe the mean comes form the family, but I still love everyone in here, even Nate!

------------ends-----------------

Nate: ok this is how its going to be: people swimming will be..

Amber: plz don't be me –she says to herself-

Nate: for the gophers will be: Meg and Jack and for the bass Dove and Amber! For the bicycles bass will be Cameron and Bonnie –they both smile- and for the gophers it would be Ashley and Nick, for the run it would be Johnny and Arnold for the bass and Scott and Kaylee for the gophers!

Nate: mhm Tori, your missing and you have to do something so what would you like to do?

Tori: what?? Nooo please I can die doing everything!!! Can I cheer them?

Bonnie: omg just let her run!

Nate: ok that's settle!

Tori: ahhh noooo!!!

Scott: hahaha

Nate: ok campers go eat breakfast and get ready to be at the beach swimmers in 15 minutes!

Dove: oh I got to go get my fish costume!!

-------15 min past----

Nate: ok swimmers get ready set go!!!

Amber: ah him not getting in the water my hair is going to get mess up!!

Dove: come on Amber they are getting thelead!!! –she pushes her into the water—

Amber: ahhhhh god –she starts swimming-

-Jack and Meg get the lead-

Ashley: Bye losers –she and Nick (who is rubbing his luck coin) go into their bicycles and leave-

Cameron: come on guys!

-they arrive and Bonnie and Cameron leave-

---- Cameron and Bonnie are talking and they both are smiling at each other---

----Ashley and Nick get to the runners and Scott and Kaylee leave running----

---Cameron and Bonnie also arrive----

Tori: omg omg ahhh I don't want to goo its dangerous!!

Johnny: what took you so long guys?

Bonnie: Amber wouldn't get into the water, but hurry guys!

-----Johnny, Arnold and Tori leave running, Tori is screaming of anything---

---- Scott is running quietly while Kaylee is shouting around—

---------confessional-------

Scott: -says laughing- ok whats wrong with Kaylee hahaha –laughs stop- no but seriously whats wrong with her, I'm not running 3 km with her next to me!

Kaylee: ahhhhhhhh hahahahahahha running is so cool and fun, but Scott is weird he doenst talks to much!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahha –she gets cut-

-------ends--------

----Scott and Kaylee reach the finish line, Johnny Arnold and Tori reach it 5 min after-

Nate: ok so that means the Shooter Gophers are the winners!!!

Dove: omg Amber why you don't like water, it's so fresh and cool –she splits water at her-

Amber: HEY!! I just don't like it!!

----CAMPFIRE-----

Nate: I got 7 bass sitting here but only 6 marshmallows. Marshmallows go to:

Johnny

Arnold

Cameron

Bonnie

Tori

Nate: and final marshmallow goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

Amber…… …………………………………………………………………..sorry you're out –trows marshmallow to Dove-

Dove: yay!

Amber: huh? What? But I thought you guys liked me.

Bass: sorry but you made us lost because you went to late into the water!!!!

----Amber walks the dock of shame-------

Nate: what next crazy challenge will come for our campers, you wanna find out? Then watch next week TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND


	7. Chapter 7 Blind challanges

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, the campers were send to do a marathon, there were good and sucky swimmers –shows clip of Amber-, yea that cause the gophers the lead so at the end they were the winners and the killer bass were send to another campfire!, what would happen tonight? Who would be going home? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

-theme song plays-

Nate: Ok good morning campers, today challenge is about 3 blinded challenges!!

Tori: BLIND!???????? OMG!!!

Nate: yea…This is what its all about: First is blindfolded water skiing, 1 would be driving blinded and the other one would grab the flags, second is the typical sledge downhill run, the driver will be blinded and the other one will tell him his way down, the 3rd would be completing a maze blinded to get to the finish line while his/her partner helps telling the way out.

Kaylee: oh that's sounds funny!!!!!!

Nate: yea I know!

Kaylee: but really really really really funnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

Nate: mhm ok… lets go by the lake.

Nate: ok Gophers will be: Meg driving and Nick skiing, Ashley driving and Kaylee telling her the way, Scott doing the maze and Jack telling him the way.

Nate: For the Bass will be: Bonnie driving and Tori skiing, Cameron driving and Johnny telling him the way, Arnold doing the maze and Dove telling him the way.

Johnny: sounds good to me.

Scott: yea I guess

------at the lake----

Nate: ok drivers and skiers gets ready, remember team with more flags wins!

Tori: waittttt ahhh im not doing this!!! I'm going to die!!!

Nate: mhm Tori! Its water, u know how to swim you're going to be ok! So GOOO.

-----both drivers accelerate, Tori screams and trips-----

Meg: ahh Nick im sorry I can't drive –she goes in circles and Nick is going from side to side but he grabs 4 flags-

-----Tori keeps tripping and she gets 2 flags on her mouth----

Nate: ok time is up! Winners are the Shooters gophers!

Meg: omg omg Nick u did it, I´m sorry how I drive, but u did it –she hugs him-

Tori: IM ALIVE!! NATE!! I could have died in there!

Nate: mhm its good your safe :)!!

Nate: ok drivers are u ready?

Cameron and Ashley: yea!

Nate; ok GOOO

Johnny: left, right, straight, left watch the tree!!!

Cameron: I can't see anything!

Johnny: o yea haha, left!

Kaylee: weeeeeeeeeeee omg this feels wiked!!!!

Ashley: Kaylee!!! Tell me where to go!!

Kaylee: ahhhhhhh

-they crash with a tree----

Kaylee: omg wasn't that awesome!!

Ashley: gosh!!

Nate: ok so the bass wins this! So score is: 1-1

Nate: ok Arnold, Dove, Jack and Scott get ready.

-----confessional-----

Arnold: this maze challenge is so cool it makes me feel like Link on the Legend of Zelda!!!

------ends----------

Nate: ok ready? Set goo

Dove: walk faster!!! To the left, now rights, keep going!

Jack: Scott go right! Nooo your other right!! –Scott crashes to a bush-

Scott: dude!!! You got to learn right and left.

Dove: left then right!

Jack: go right, then straight then left –Scott crashes-, your other left sorry!

Nate: It looks like Arnold reach the finish line so the Fighter Bass wins!!!

----confessional-----

Scott: mhm what the heck with that dude?? This is right –he lifts his hand- and this is left –hi lifts his other hand-

Arnold: wow I cant believe I got out, I always die on Zelda!!

--------------ends--------

CAMPFIRE

Nate: ok you all know how this is! So marshmallow for:

Nick

Meg

Ashley

Scott

-Jack and Kaylee are sitting-

Nate: Both of you guys cause the lose to your team, final marshmallow goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

Kaylee

Jack: aww this sucks!

Nate: sorry bro, dock of shame is to my left!

-Jack turns rights—

Jack: huh?

Nate: your other left dude!

Jack: o ok :(

--Jack walks the dock of shame-----

Ashley: Your lucky Kaylee cause Jack work harder on this one, but his kind of dummie!

Meg: Guys don't fight!, lets make a team hug! –she hugs everyone-

Nate: Who would be going home next week, what challenge will they face, would Nick ever stop rubbing his luck coin? Find out that and more next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!


	8. Chapter 8 Laser shot war

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, 3 blinded challenges, some hits –shows Tori tripping, Ashley and Kaylee crashing and Scott hitting the bush- hahahahha that was funny, but anyways the Bass won and Jack walk the dock of shame, who will be going home tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND !!!

-theme song plays-

Nate: Hey there campers your challenge of today will be laser shot wars!! It was suppose to be paintball, but last season we got some angry emails of the violence, so we decide it to make it laser shot, so when you get shoot your device will start making a noise and that means your out.

Arnold: cool just like in Metroid Prime Hunter!

Nate: I know the bass got more players, so one of you gophers need to be shoot 2 times!

Ashley: me!!!

Nate: ok! Ready GOOO

Johnny: Lets split!

Dove, Arnold, Tori: ok!

Cameron: you want to run with me!

Bonnie: Yea sure!

----both teams go running----

Cameron with Bonnie,

Ashley, Johnny, Arnold, Scott, Kaylee they all go alone

Tori and Dove,

Meg and Nick.

Meg: omg Nick look at this beautiful flowers –she stops to watch at them and pick them up-

Nick: Meg we gotta keep moving

Meg: let me just smell them,-she gets shoot- biubiubiubiu

Nick: omg ahhh , he leaves running.

Meg: damn im out!

Ashley: god I can't see no one!! –suddenly Arnold jumps off and shoots her and Ashley shoots Arnold-

Ashley: hah I got you and I still got one life!

Arnold: crap!

----Tori and Dove-------

Tori: ahhh im so scared what if this devices brakes and kills me!!

Dove: shh they are going to get us!

Tori: ahh, -her devices starts-

Dove: ahh Tori nooo! She sees Kaylee laser and she dodges it and she shoots Kaylee-

Dove: hahahha –suddenly Nick comes and shoots Dove-

Dove: crap!

Nick: sorry :/

-----------confessionals---------

Kaylee: hahah this device feels and sounds funny haahahaha

--------ends--------

--Scott is walking and he sees a devices so he shoots and hits it—

Scott: haha I got you!!

Ashley: what the heck Scott!

Scott: crap!! I'm soory I didn't knew it was you

Ashley: god!!

Scott: I'm sorry!! Ill do anything so you're not mad!!

Ashley: anything? Well u better win this! –and she leaves-

---Johnny and Nick see each other and they both shoot, both get hit—

Cameron: I'm sick of walking, he haven't find anyone yet!

Bonnie: yea im tired too.

---both sit---

AT CAMPFIRE:

Nate: we got lots of losers in here! Hahaha, looks like Cameron, Bonnie and Scott are the only ones missing!

Dove: I got shoot by Nick!

Johnny: yea me too but I shoot him too :)

Arnold: I got Ashley!

Tori: I got shoot by Kaylee, she ALMOST KILLED ME

Johnny: so that means Bonnie and Cameron hasn't shoot anyone :/

Nate: ALMOST is not kill xd

----Cameron and Bonnie-------

Bonnie: Im tired

Cameron: me too

-they both look in their eyes and start making out behind a bush-

Scott: mhm whats that noice?

-he goes behind the bush and sees Cameron and Bonnie-

Scott: haha take this kissy kissy!

-he shoots both-

-the 3 go back to the campfire-

Nate: Ok it looks like the screaming gophers are the winners!

Scott: haha I found this 2 making out! Ashley I won!

Ashley: good… for you!

CAMPFIRE

Nate: I got 6 bass in front of me, but only 5 marshmallows.

Marshmallows for:

Johnny

Arnold

Cameron

Dove

Nate: and final marshmallow of the evening goes to:

Tori!

Bonnie: :(

Cameron: what? But but why?

Arnold: mhm you guys made us lose the challenge!

Johnny: yea kissy kissy!

Bonnie: Its ok Cameron don't worry I had a great time with all! Especially with you Cameron!

Cameron: -blushes- and smiles

Bonnie: bye guys good luck!

-Bonnie walks the dock of shame-

-Cameron waves at her and a tear comes down-

Johnny: Its ok dude, you will get over her!

Nate: Watch us next week to find out what new surprises the campers will have only on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND !!


	9. Chapter 9 Extreme Makeover

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!, a laser shot war!, there were lots of losers and the final campers were Scott, Cameron and Bonnie!, Scott shot both of them so Bonnie got voted off cause she didn't help her team a lot, she prefer to have some private time with Cameron –shows clip of them-, What is going to happen tonight! Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2

-theme song plays-

Nate: Wake up campers and get ALL of your stuff out of the cabins!

Tori: ahhhh we are all going to die!!

Kaylee: wake up wake wake wake upppppp girls!

Dove: mhm Nate... why do we have to get our stuff out!

Nate: because … mhm because … we are going on a trip so you will need your bags!

Dove: mhm ok…

---All campers get there stuff out of the cabins, and suddenly 2 big rocks fall and crash the cabins, they get destroy!

Arnold: omg what¨???

Tori: ahh falling rocks RUNNN!!

Nate: mhm Tori stop!!! Roks aren't falling, Chef J.r and I drop them!

Ashley: and why the heck you did that!

Nate: cause that's your challenge!, you will have to go get wood, leafs, branches anything.. to buy your new cabin! You will have until 5 o'clock, best cabin wins! And start … now!!!

Scott: ok ill say, Meg should go get branches, Nick and Kaylee should get strong wood and mhm Ashley can get some leafs and I can get some soft wood!

All: Ok- they leave into the forest-

Johnny: ok me and Arnold will get the wood, Dove and Tori can get some leafs and Cameron you can get some branches!

All: Ok –they also go running into the forest, but different direction-

-Ashley, Scott, Nick and Kaylee return and start building it-

-Arnold gets his sword and starts cutting wood-

Johnny: I think that's enough lets go back.

--All Bass comes back and start building it-

Cameron: I think we are going to need more wood!

--Johnny sees a bunch of it by the gophers, he steals some from it—

Scott: Where is meg?

--Meg arrives with a bunny and with flowers—

Ashley: what? Where are the branches?

Meg: I saw this bunny and this beautiful flowers, we can use them as decoration and as a pet!

Ashley: omg Meg!! Go get some more

------confessional-----------

Ashley: omg why am I surrounded by jerks!!!

-------------ends-----------

---Meg runs into the forest crying-

Nick: IL help her –he runs after Meg-

Nick:aw Meg don't feel bad, shes just worry about the challenge, I think the flowers would look cool on the cabin!

Meg: aww ty nick, now lets look for the branches! –they walk grabbing each other hands-

---BASS----

Dove: mhm we will need more wood!

----Johnny goes to steal more wood from the gophers, but Ashley sees him—

Ashley: Hey what do you think you're doing!

Johnny: mhm oops that must have fall into my hands!

Ashley: yea right! Give it back! –she takes it from Johnny!

---confessional-----

Johnny: mhm I don't know why I keep stealing if I suck at it! Mhm I guess the fun of doing it! :/

----ends--------

--Meg and Nick arrive with the branches----

Tori: omg we are not finishing in time!!! Ahh

Arnold: according to my solar watch we still got half an hour and we are only missing the roof.

Nate: Campers you got 10 minutes to finish!

Ashley: come on! Finish building the roof!

Nick: we are doing as fast as we can!!!

Ashley: Then do it faster!, sorry im nervous!

Nate: 1 min to put the final details!

Scott: we need to put the roof quick!!

---they put it and it starts sliding down-

Kaylee: Ill go up there to fix it!

Ashley: but watch out It might fall!!

Kaylee. Naw!

-----------she goes up the roof, starts putting it and she is done, so both team are done.. Kaylee stays on the roof-----

Nate: ok time is up! Lets look at them

---suddenly Kaylee falls into the cabin and the cabin gets destroyed!!!----

Nate: Well that means that the Fighter Bass is the winner!!!

Kaylee: oopsie!

--------CAMPFIRE-----

Nate: I got 5 gophers, but only 4 marshmallows. Marshmallows for:

Nick

Ashley

Scott

Nate: both of you haven't receive a marshmallow! Final one goes to…

-Dramatic music is played-

……. Meg

Meg: yay!

Kaylee: aww crap! Was it cause I made you guys lose this challenge?

GOPHERS: -they all say yes with their heads-

Kaylee: oh crap!

---Kaylee walks the dock of shame and board the boat of losers---

-----confessionals----------

Nick: god! For 1 sec I though Meg was going home!, but she's still here :)

--------ends---------

----the gophers arrive with the Bass---

Nate: Bass you will be sleeping in your new cabin and gophers in this –he throws to them 4 tents-

---the gophers complain and the bass go into their cabin, but as soon as they go in it gets destroyed!---

Nate: :O I guess you guys will have to sleep on this too –he throws 5 tents---

---Bass complain---

Tori: ahhh we are all going to die, if we sleep here!!! A bear might come and kill us all!!

ALL: yea Tori, we might, good night!

Nate: Who would be going home next week? Are they going to be able to make it to next week, sleeping on the tents? Find out this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2


	10. Chapter 10 Olympics day

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!, both cabins were destroy, so campers had to build there own cabins! Kaylee destroyed her at the last minute, so that cause the gophers the lose and she walk the dock of shame!, Bass also crash down their cabin so they also had to sleep on tents, what is going to happen tonight, well keep watching to find out!!!!

-theme song plays-

Nate: GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!!!

Ashley: ugh I slept horrible!! This tents are so uncomfortable!!

Nate: hahha I Know right? Anyways today challenge is mini Olympics! You will be set to different challenges! Running, swimming, long distance jump, archery and for the bass javelin launch!

Tori: Javelin!! But but that thing is very dangerous!

Nate: well then your lucky, cause you are running for the bass and Meg for the gophers, Cameron and Scott will swim, Ashley and Arnold will jump, Dove and Nick will be shooting and Johnny will be using the javelin!

Nate: ok runners are you ready?

Tori: Nate? Is there anything dangerous in the track?

Cameron: Tori, you can do this! Just look straight and don't get distracted!

Nate: ok, ready, set GOOOO

-----Tori and Meg go running into the forest----

Tori: ahhhhh, ---but she keeps running---

Meg: omg look at that bird feeding his babies!

Scott: Meg runnn!!!

---Meg runs and reaches Tori, they both keep running and Meg reaches the finish line first—

Nate: ok so that's 1 gophers 0 bass. Cameron and Scott are you guys ready?

Both: yea!

Nate: ok , you must swim to the mark, round it and come back! GOOO

---they both get into the water, they round the mark at the same time, they are swimming back, they are very tied and they reach the finish line at the same time---

Nate: mhm lets repeat that in slow motion –shows clip on slow motion and it shows that Cameron reaches the finish line first---

Nate: ok so that's 1 Gophers 1 Bass

Bass: yay !!

----confessional----

Cameron: wow that was hard, I never thought Ill won by a nose!!

-----ends----------

Nate: ok Ashley and Arnold are u ready?

Both: yes!

Johnny: Arnold, I think you should take off the shield, the sword and that mask!

Arnold: never, they give me the strength and the force!!!

Johnny: But they are heavy, you will jump less!

----confessional------

Arnold: the shield shows strength, the sword is the force inside of me and the mask, mhm well…. I love it!!

-----ends----

Nate: GOOO

--Ashley and Arnold leave running and jump----

Nate: Ashley looks like you jumped 1.30 meter! And Arnold looks like you jumped 20 cm!! Gophers 2, Bass 1

Johnny: dude I told you!

Arnold: jeez sorry

Nate: ok shooters get ready! First to get 2 arrows in the center wins! GOO

---both start shooting, no one has hit it, Dove shoots and it goes towards Nate, he dodges it!

Nate: omg be careful

Dove: sorry!!

---Nick hits the center, both keep shooting, Dove hits it---

Nate: ok the first one to get it 1 more time wins!

---Both of them shoot and they hit the center at the same time—

Nate: ok so that's a tie, so 3 Gophers 2 Bass!

Ashley: Yay we won!!

Nate: no no, Johnny is missing! Dude you got to hit over 50 yards to get the point, remember to don't steep over the red line on the floor! Chef J.R would be the ref that would watch where it lands!

Chef J.R: what? God!!

Nate: dude at least you're not wearing a pink dress like your dad!

Nate: ok Johnny GOO

---Johnny grabs the javelin, he shoots it and it lands----

Nate: wow that looks like a point!

Ashley: oh no!!

----Chef Jr measures the distance----

Chef J.r: the distance is: 52 yards!

Bass: yay dude you did it!

Chef J.r: but wait, he steeped after the red line!, so he's out!

Johnny: crap!

Gophers: YAY!

Nate: ok so final score is 3 Gophers and 2 Bass, Fighter Bass I'll see you at the campfire tonight!

----CAMPFIRE----

Nate: I got 4 marshmallows on my plate, but 5 Bass in front of me. First marshmallow of the evening goes to:

Cameron

Nate: Voted were very close, next ones go to:

Johnny

Dove

Nate: Final marshmallow goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

-Nate lifts his finger, starts moving it between Tori and Arnold, until he stops in…..

Tori!

Nate: sorry Arnold dock of shame awaits!

Arnold: aww, bye guys LET THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!!

Bass: huh? Bye…..

----Arnold walks the dock of shame----

Nate: What crazy challenge will come for our campers, who would be going home? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2


	11. Chapter 11 Dance Dance Revolution

Nate: Last time on total drama island, mini Olympics were made, there were some good races –shows clip of Cameron and Scott swimming-, and some losers –shows Arnold sucky jumping-, at the end it was dock of shame for Arnold! Who would be going home tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

-theme song plays-

---All campers here the buzz and they go out of the tents----

Meg: aww this is a beautiful day! –she hugs her team-

Nate: Yea I know Meg, so that's why today we are dissolving the teams!

Cameron: what?

Nate: yea NO MORE TEAMS, ITS EVERY CAMPER BY THEMSELVE!!!!

-Ashley and Scott push Meg to stop hugging them—

----confessional--------

Ashley: wow I wasn't expecting this, well I still got Scott on my side!

Meg: omg we are all alone! But I still love everyone!

-----ends-----------

Nate: and for your first alone challenge! Kaylee is coming back by popular demand!!

Kaylee: Hi guys, omg omg omg Im so happy to be here!!!!!! IM BACKKK

-----confessional-------

Nick: oh great the noise is back!!

-----ends------------

Nate: Also Chong Yin is coming back!!

Dove: why is he coming back?

Nate: mhm … cause… mhm … You guys have 30 minutes to eat breakfast!!

----confessional-----

Nate: want to know why Chinese guy came back?? Well we got some angry emails saying that he came all this way from China to play this! And he got voted off first, we just ignore them until lots of demands start appearing, so we had to bring him back!!! :/

----ends--------------

Nate: oh wait, before you eat, guess who else is coming back?

Ashley: wow who can it be, maybe book freak!!

Nate: The cabins!!, --both cabins fall form the sky--, boys will be sleeping on the right side and girls on the left, now you can go eat!

---Dinning hall----

Chong Yin: chugo luhi tufe ruti

Dove: mhm dude I cant understand you, Nate isn't here with the translator!

---Nate arrives---

Nate: ok guys, are you ready for today's challenge! It's a dance competition! This means, Chef Jr will make 3 moves, then the first person will have to repeat those 3 moves and create another one! One someone is out the moves will be reseted! Moves are: hit floor with right foot (right foot), hot floor with left foot (left foot), lift your right hand (right hand), lift your left hand (left hand), and also you can spin! Order will be:

Dove

Johnny

Scott

Tori

Ashley

Cameron

Kaylee

Chong Yin

Nick

Meg

-----confessional-----

Cong Yin: hulo mihure buki guyer munite TRANSLATION: I come from a family that is very good at dancing!

-----ends--------

Chef Jr: ok here are the moves: left hand, right foot, right hand, Dove

-Dove does: left hand, right foot, right hand, left foot-

-Johnny does: left hand, right foot, right hand, left foot, right foot-

-Scott does: left hand, right foot, right hand, left foot, right foot, spin-

-Tori does: left hand, right foot, right hand, left foot, right hand—

Nate: aww Tori you just lost!

Tori: :(

Chef J.r: -spin, right hand, left hand-

-Ashley does: spin, right hand, left hand, right hand-

-Cameron does: spin, right hand, left hand, left hand-

Nate: Cameron you are out!

Chong Yin: hohoheheh ludi tulo fete TRANSLATION: hahahha that was really easy

Cameron: wow!

Chef J.r: -left foot, spin, right hand-

-Kaylee does: left foot, spin weeeeee, she does 3 spins weeeee-

Nate: mhm Kaylee you can stop, but anyways you are out!

: -left hand, right foot, right hand-

-Chong Yin does: left hand, right foot, right hand, left foot-

-Nick does: left hand, right foot, right hand, left foot, left hand-

-Meg does: spin…

Nate: xd Meg sorry you are out!

---more dances happen and the only 3 people left are Dove, Johnny and Chong Yin---

: -spin, left hand, left foot, spin, right hand-

-Doves does: -spin, left hand, left foot, spin, right hand, spin-

-Johnny does: spin, left hand, left foot, spin, right foot..

Chong Yin: hahahoo boguhety TRANSLATION: hahaha fagget!

Johnny: wow ok?

----confessional-------

Ashley: mhm its like the first time I want Dove to win!

----ends------

---After several rounds, of they being really tired, Chong Yin was doing it good until he lost his equilibrium and he put his right foot on the floor so that counted as a step, so he is out---

Nate: Dove is the winner!!!

----CAMPFIRE---------

Nate: I got 10 people sitting but only 9 marshmallows, first one goes to:

Dove

Nate: then:

Cameron

Nick –rubbing his luck coin-

Johnny

Scott

Kaylee

Tori

Meg

Nate: I got only 1 marshmallow left, final one goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

Nate: oh no, this is going to cause more issues!

Ashley

Ashley: yay –grabs her marshmallow-

Nate: what is wrong with this Chinese dude?

Chong Yin: guyo futer fuihy loge ryti retu bolo TRANSLATION: god dm1+, /%$3, -beep sound-

Nate: :o ok?

---Chong Yin walks the dock of shame… AGAIN--------

Nate: Who would be going home next week? What crazy things will Chong Yin do? Find out next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND


	12. Chapter 12 Scavanger hunt

Nate: Lat time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Teams were disolved, Kaylee and Chong Yin came back for another chance!, there first challenge was a dance competition!, there were some good moves –shows Dove dancing- and at the end Dove won invincibility and Chong Yin walk the dock of shame cause he was to rude to the campers, Who would be going home tonight, what challenge will the campers do? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2

-theme song plays-

Nate: Wake up campers and meet me at the dinning hall for your next challenge!

----confessional------

Dove: I won last challenge so people might think that I´m a strong rival, so I was thinking on making an friendly girls alliance, Tori has been my friend till the first day of this, and I was thinking between Mef and Kaylee, I see Meg into Nick, so ill guess It would be Kaylee and Tori!

------ends--------

---At the dinning hall--------

Dove: Hey Tori and Kaylee

Both girls: hi!

Dove: I was thinking if we could form a friend alliance, would you both like to join!

Kaylee: Yea, that would be sooooooooooooo much funnn and asome!

Tori: mhm well I don't know, Ok, I guess you can protect me form danger!

---the 3 girls hug and scream---

Nate: ok campers I hope you had eaten breakfast cause your next challenge starts mhm … NOW!

----they all hurry to finish---

Nate: ok today challenge is a scavenger hunt! There would be 10 objects hidden around camp, the person who gets more wins! You will here when time is out! This paper contains all the objects:

Rowing pole, pan, a book, bag of chips, a soda, a racquet, tennis ball, a wall clock, binoculars and a toy car.

-Nate hands 1 list to everyone-

Nate: ok goooo!

----they all go running out the dinning hall, Johnny, Scott and Meg get out while the other ones get stuck by the door, but then everyone gets out—

Nick: Come on Meg, lets go by the beach!

Kaylee: hey alliance people, where should we go first!

Dove: I think we should search separated!

Kaylee and Tori: ok

---Everyone except Nick and Meg goes into the forest----

Nick: look under the dock, it's the rowing pole.

---Meg runs to get it—

Nick: oh and under the deck chair it's the toy car! –Meg grabs it—

Meg: we should go into the forest now!

----Ashley and Kaylee both see the racquet, they jump to get it, but Ashley grabs it first-

Ashley. Hahahha

Kaylee: crap! –she runs to look for more-

--Johnny sees the bag of chip next to a rock, he grabs it-

--Dove finds the soda on the top of a tree-

Scott: hey Ashley!

Ashley: mhm hi, don't distract me I'm searching for the things!

Scott: I already got the pan, and the tennis ball

Ashley: wow, where did you found them?

Scott: the pan was in the river, the tennis ball under a log.

---Meanwhile---

Tori: what is that thing?, :o is the wall clock! –she grabs it, but a ladybug appear and she screams and lets go of the clock, the clock flies---

---Cameron is walking and suddenly the wall clock lands on his hands-

Cameron: :o cool!

----meanwhile—

Johnny: im so hungry! –he opens the bag of chips and start eating it-

Dove: gosh this soda looks tasty –she opens it and she starts drinking it---

---Kaylee is running and she trips----

Kaylee: ouch, that hurt, what was on the way? –she sees the book- oh cool! :)

---Meg and Nick-----

Nick: mhm, I need to use the bathroom! Xd, im going behind the bush!

Meg: heheh ok –she blushes-

Nick: cool look what I found! –he shows the binoculars-

Meg: yay cool! Oh wait how are we going to divide the things, we got 3?

Nick: its ok, you can keep the toy car and the rowing pole!

--BUZZ SOUNDS-

Nate: Campers return immediately to the dinning hall, time is up!

---they all go back---

Nate: ok put the thing you found on the table in front of you

-they put the stuff-

Johnny: mhm , I kind of ate mine! –he shows the empty bag-

Dove: yesa me too, I drank mine, It was so good!

Nate: mhm I guess its ok.. just put it in front of you!

Nate: Scores ares: Johnny:1, Cameron: 1, Dove: 1, Tori: 0, Nick: 1, Meg: 2, Ashley: 1, Kaylee: 1, and Scott: 2.

Nate: ok Meg and Scott are tied, so… -he gets interrupted—

Nick: wait! I didn't found this binoculars, I was just helping Meg carrying her 3 things!

Nate: :o.. ok so that means Meg wins!!!

Scott: oh crap!

Meg: huh?

Nick: just be happy :)

-----confessionals-----

Meg: omg omg omg, isn't he the sweeties!!!!!! I can't believe he did that!

Nick: I had to do it for some reason, maybe destiny :)

----ends----------

Nate: ok, campers Ill meet you by the campfire tonight!

----confessionals---------

Ashley: Now that we got no more groups, its all about the strongest, so I have to eliminate my strongest rivals, and I think strongest now is Scott :/

----ends-------

---Ashley appears crying, Cameron arrives----

Cameron: what's wrong Ashley?

Ashley: Its Scott, he was so mean to me today, first he came and said to me that I was a loser cause he had 2 objects and I didn't had none yet!, then 10 minutes ago he came and told me that he was getting me out!!, hes so mean!! –she cries more—

Cameron: wow that's bad!, he didn't had the right to tell you those ugly things!

Ashley: yea I know!!! –she leaves crying, Meg sees her-

Meg: what's wrong with her?

Cameron: Scott was really mean to her!

Meg: aww that's so sad, I don't like mean :(

----CAMPFIRE-----

Nate: I got 9 campers here, but only 8 marshmallows, First one goes to:

Meg

The rest goes to:

Nick

Tori

Kaylee

Ashley

Cameron

Dove

Johnny

Nate: sorry dude, dock of shame waits!

Ashley: bye Scotty

Scott: huh? What? But but…. what about our alliance?

Cameron: what alliance?

Ashley: I don't know!!! He's trying to get all of you against me!, he's so mean –she starts to cry---

Scott: but but … crap!!!

----Scott walks the dock of shame----

----confessional-----

Ashley: do I regret form doing that to scott?, mhm well … NOOOOOO!! Hahahah

----ends----------

---It starts raining---

---campers run into the cabins, Nate stays outside—

Nate: oh crap!!, What challenge will our campers face, what surprise will they receive, Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND season 2

-he runs into the dining hall-


	13. Chapter 13 Pair racing

-theme song plays-

Chef J.r: get up you lazy teenagers!!!

Kaylee: huh? Where is Nate?

Chef J.r: He got sick of last week rain! –shows clip of Nate on a bed sneezing-, so I will be doing this challenge! The challenge will be about 2 parts, First you will get on a pedal vote and drive it to skull island, then once there you must run to the beach.

Tori: Skull Island!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

: Oh yea, this would be done in pairs, and I'm not making campfire, so the last pair is out!!!!!, Pairs:

Johnny, Tori

Kaylee, Cameron

Ashley, Nick

Dove,Meg

Meg: yay!!! –she hugs Dove-

----Nick looks paranoic----

Kaylee: what wrong Nick?

Nick: today is firday! And the 13!!! So that's FRIDAY 13 –he screams—

Kaylee: omg that's horrible!!! …. Whats Friday 13?

Nick: well it's a day of very bad luck!!! And one is about ridding boats!!!

Chef Jr.: ok ready campers GOOO

-Kaylee, Cameron, Dove and Meg get on their boats and start pedaling-

Johnny: Tori come on!!

Tori: safetyness first!! –she puts a lifesaver---

---They start pedaling---

Nick: ah him not getting on the boat, its bad luck!!!

Ashley: Get ON IT! –she grabs him into the pedal boat-

Kaylee: omg this is so fun –she starts moving form side to side-

Cameron: Kaylee stop!!

-she keeps doing it and the boat turns, both fall into the water-

Cameron: omg Kaylee !!

Kaylee: hahh this is so fun!!! Hahaha

Cameron: mhm ok stop we got to get it turn again—

Nick: omg Ashley look they sank, FRIDAY 13!!!!!

Ashley: -says to herself-: freak

Tori: omg we are going to die!!!! Ahhh

Johnny: Tori help me pedal, everything is going to be ok!

Dove: yay we finally arrived!

Meg: yay –she hugs her-

Dove: ok lets run to the beah!

-they leave running-

--Tori, Johnny, Ashley and Nick arrive to Skull Island and they leave running-

---Cameron and Kaylee finally turn the boat and they keep-

---confessional------

Cameron: Kaylee is pretty cool, but that turn might cause us the lose!

Kaylee: hahah we fall so asome, Im all wet!!! Hahahahahaha

----ends-----------

---Cameron and Kaylee arrive to Skull Island and they run into the forets-

Meg: look at this beautiful flower!! –she jumps around-

Dove: yea hahaha –she jumps too-

Ashley: lest hurry!!!

Nick: Im coming!!!

Tori: ahhhhhhhhhh –she's screaming around-

Johnny: come on Tori, nothing is going to happen!! Just keep going.

---confessinoals----

Johnny: mhm Tori can get annoying sometimes.. well lots of times, she got to let go of that fear to everything

---ends--------

---Dove and Meg reach the finish line---

Ashley: Nick there is the finish line!!! Come on.

-Nick runs after Ashley and suddenly stops---

Nick: ahh I can't do it, that tree looks like a stair, cross under a stair and its 10 years of bad luck!!! Ahhhhhhh

Tori: omg ahh look at the spider she's going to kill me!!!

Johnny: Tori don't worry! Look there is the finish line!!

--Johnny crosses the finish line---

Johnny: yay we did it Tori… Tori? Where are you?

---Tori is sitting by a rock screaming: Im going to die!!!!---

---Cameron and Kaylee cross the finish line---

Chef Jr.: Ashley, Johnny where are your partners?

Ashley: mine is crying over there.

Scott: yea and mine is creaming by the rock.

Chef Jr: mhm well they haven't cross the finish line,.. so … I guess both of them are out!

Meg: NOOOOO –she cries-

Dove: bye Tori :(

----confessional---

Nick: aww crap! Why was the challenge due to FRIDAY 13, I lost cause of that :(

Tori: omg YAY, I'm out of here!, no more danger!!!!!!!, well but now I don't got the money, but I will be safe at home!!!

------------ends--------------

-AT THE DOCK-

Kaylee: aww bye guys!!!!

Meg: Nick wait!!!

-she grabs Nick and she kisses him-

Nick: wow :)

Meg: bye!!! –cries-

----Nick and Tori walk the dock of shame----

Chef J.r: GO TO YOUR CABINS, NOW!!!

-they all run-

--Chef J.R looks at the camera-

Chef Jr: what are you looking at? –he punches it and the transmission cuts-


	14. Chapter 14 Seek but dont hide

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, I was sick!!, so Chef J.R did his challenge, campers were put on pairs, they went to skull island with pedal boats and run to the beach, Nick and Tori walk the dock of shame for being to scared!!! What is going to happen tonight… find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND !!

--theme song plays---

-DINNING HALL-

Ashley: uhg, this food gets worst every day!!

Chef J.R: do you got a problem with that!!!! –he shouts to her-

Ashley: no its ok :)

----confessional---

Ashley: omg, someone needs anger management lessons!!

----ends-----

Nate: Hey there campers!! Today challenge will be the typical game of hide and seek!, but this time you will be seeking for me, the camper who finds me will win invincibility!

----confessional----

Cameron: Cool, this sounds interesting!

Kaylee: Yay, I used to play this game a lot back home!!! Im an awesome seeker!!!!

Meg: yay!!! Hide and seek hahahah yay :)

------ends------

---Nate leaves running to hide, Chef J.r stays at the dining hall with the campers-

BUZZ Nate: Ok campers you may start seeking!

Kaylee: andale, andale Dove, lets search in the forest!

Dove: I gotta get my doggy costume! It helps me seek!

Kaylee: there's no time!!! Lets hurry

-All the campers go into the forest-

--30 Minutes later, they meet at the campfire-

Buzz Nate: mhm Ill give you a hint, There's water in here!

Kaylee: Omg!!! In the bear cave!!!

Dove: mhm, there's no water in there Kaylee!

Johnny –says to himself-: the beach!

Kaylee: :o yea the beach!!! –she runs, pushing Johnny out of the way, Dove goes jumping like a bunny after her-

Johnny: hey!!! That was my idea –he runs after the girls-

Meg: Cameron maybe he is by the river!

Cameron: yea!

---Cameron and meg go into the forest, Ashley secretly follows him-

----confessional---  
Cameron: mhm I thought that Nate wasn't going to be on the beach, cause that was very obviously, so I decided to go near the river-

----ends-------

Kaylee: Dove!! The top of the cliff!!

Dove: huh? Kaylee theres no water in there!!!

Kaylee: yes there is! You can see the lake!!!

Dove: oh right!!

--they leave running ---

Johnny: damn I gotta pee!! –he looks at the bathrooms- naw they are too far –he goes behind a bush-

Buzz Nate: Ill give you another hint, It stinks in here and I can see the cabins form here!!!, oh and by the way, you only got 5 minutes left!!!

ALL: THE KITCHEN!!!!! –they all run into the dining hall-

---Dinning hall-

Ashley: Johnny, I got here first!!

Johnny: Nate!! She didn't I was first!!

---Kaylee and Dove arrive-

Kaylee: you 2 are big fat liars!!, I got here first!! –she pushes them-

Ashley: what she just got here!!

---they all run into the kitchen and they see Chef J.r cooking-

Chef Jr.: who were you talking too?

All: aww crap!!!

Buzz Nate: Campers, time is up, go in front of the cabins.

-they all go—

---suddenly Nate comes out of the bathrooms—

---confessional------

Ashley: omg, I was so stupid!!!

Johnny: crap, I was going to use the bathrooms, but I decided to pee on the bush!!!!

Kaylee: I knew he was there!! I was just making the challenge more interesting!

Meg: I totally loved this challenge!!!!

----------ends-------

Nate: jezz you guys suck at this!! I was dying in there!! Anyways no one won, so anyone can be voted off! Ill meet you at the campfire tonight!!!

----CAMPFIRE----

Nate: I got 6 campers in front of me, but only marshmallows on my hand, Marshmallows for:

Johnny

Meg

Cameron

Dove

Nate: final marshmallow of the evening goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

-he moves his finger between Ashley and Kaylee-

Ashley

Kaylee: omg omg omg, Im out again :(

Nate: yea sorry Kaylee

Kaylee: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –she does an annoying scream-

-everyone covers there ears-

-Kayle walks the dock of shame doing her annoying scream-

----confessional----

Johnny: she kind of creeps me out! And she was really weird on today's challenge!!

Dove: mhm, well the 2 people of my alliance are gone!!! Xd ill guess Ill have to do good now!!

--------ends--------

Nate: FINAL 5!!!!!!! Who is going home next time, what challenge will they face??? No one knows!!... well I know .. but im not telling!!! Hahaha So watch next week TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND Season 2


	15. Chapter 15 Playa the losers

Nate: As we always do, we will be going to Playa de Losers, to see how the losers are doing!! –he appears at the dock of Playa de Losers-

-theme song plays-

--Arnold is sitting on a deck chair talking to Sharon and she is reading a book-

Arnold: There was this level of the legend of Zelda, where you had to solve this big puzzle so you could get to the exit, it was kind of hard to solve it, but funny!!

Sharon: Oh that looks same like psychoanalysis of fairy tails!!!

-both of them look weird to each other and then they gold hands, and Sharon keeps reading and Arnold playing PSP-

Nate: hey guys!!!

Nick: hey Nate, wassup?

Nate: not much dude, just checking on you guys!

---Scott is chilling on a deck chair and Jack and Jake are doing a spank to him-

----confessional----

Jack: This place was so boring until Scott came cause we can do spanks to him!!!

Scott: Im not pulling again with this 2 jerks!!!

----ends------

-Tori is swimming at the pool-

Nate: looks like you are having fun Tori

Tori: omg Nate, this is so much better that that cheap island!! I FEEL SAFE IN HERE!!!

-Bonnie and Amber are chatting with a drink-

Nate: look like you girls are having a good time!

Amber: yea so much! This place is so fresh!

-Nate is looking at Amber--

Bonnie: mhm Nate?

Nate: -stops looking at her- , o yea what about you Bonnie?

Bonnie: well this place is cool, but I miss Cameron –she blushes-

-Kaylee is talking to Chong Yin-

Nate: hey there Kaylee and Chong Yin!

Kaylee: omg omg this dude is the best!!!

Nate: hahah Kaylee, what you think of being here Chong Yin, oh wait –takes out translator-

Chong Yin: guyo lufi Kaylee, huter fuli dola TRANSLATION: t-il Kaylee ? Beaucoup

Nate : huh ? what the heck is wrong with this thing –he hits it- TRANSLATION: What is wrong with her, she talks to much!!

----confessional---

Kaylee: hahah this Chan Yon is so funny!!, well I cant understand what he says, but hes awesome!!!

----ends-------

Nate: Ok losers, come around me!!

---they make a circle around the bar-

Nate: ok today you guys will decide who is out!!! So cast your votes!

Nick: wow that's cool!!

Bonnie: aww I want Cameron to win, so im voting .. –she gets interrupted-

Nate: no no no, you already voted!!

Bonnie: what?? But I only said that I wanted Cameron to win!!

Nate: ok that's 2 votes for Cameron!!

Bonnie. Ahhh

--Confessional----

Bonnie: oops sorry Cameron :/

----ends-------

Kaylee: Johnny!

Amber: Dove!

Chong Yin: Cameron

Tori: Ashley!

Jake: Ashley

Jack: Meg

Jake: dude you were suppose to say Ashley!!

Jack: oops!

Nick: mhm… Ashley!

Scott: Dove!

Sharon: Meg!

Arnold: Ashley!

----MEANWHILE ON TDI---

---the 5 campers left are inside a cabin---

Cameron: has anyone seen Nate today?

Meg: I haven't!!!!

Johnny: I saw him getting on a boat and driving it somewhere!

Ashley: why are you guys so worried about him?? Xd

Dove: you guys think he quit??

--they all laugh—

---suddenly Nate and Chef J.R enter the cabin, they grab Ashley and they throw her to the boat of losers, Nate rides it too---

Ashley: huh? What the heck???

--they arrive at Playa de Losers--

Ashley: huh? What is this place? –she sees the losers—what are they doing here?

Nate: Welcome to Playa de Losers!!!

Ashley: losers? Huh? I lost?

Nate: yea, so just go over there!!

Ashley: what?? Ahhhh how!!! Gosh!!!!! –she does a wtf face-

-Scott is waving at her-

Nate: What would our final 4 campers will face? Who would be going home? Find out this and more next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!


	16. Chapter 16 Extreme challanges

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we went to see how the losers were doing in Playa de Losers, we gave them the right to decide who they wanted to be out, there were some confusions with the votes –shows Bonnie and Jack- and at the end it was Ashley who got the most votes –shows clip of Nate and Chef J.r graving her to the boat of losers-, Who will be out now? , what crazy challenge will the campers left face? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!

-theme song plays-

Cameron: girls, is Ashley back?

Meg: no!!! What happen to her???

Nate: Good morning FINAL 4!!!

Dove: Final 4? So that means…

Johnny: Ashley is out!!

Meg: omg omg yay Final 4 –she hugs everyone-

Nate: mmm… yea, anyways get ready at the dining hall for your next challenge!

----confessionals-----------

Dove: omg that was soo funny!!! Ashley is out!!

Cameron: that was random!!

-----------ends-----------

----Dining hall---

Nate: ok campers, today challenge will be about lots of small challenges, the camper who wins 2 first wins!! First one is about eating a disgusting plate!!!

-The campers sit in front of a plate-

Nate: ok you may remove the cover and start eating the 1st!

-they remove the cover and they see beetles cover with a red sauce-

Meg: ewww ahhhh they are alive!!!

Dove: uhg , -she trows the plate a round-

Cameron: ewwww –he eats 1 and he trows up-

Johnny: mhm .. o well, -he covers his nose and eats all-

Nate: ok Johnny got 1 point, lets go in front of the cabins!

---they all go , 4 tables are placed with rocks that look like the losers-

Nate: ok, as we always do, you must order the rocks as the person was voted off, if you notice there are 2 Kaylees and 2 Chong Yins!! You may START NOW!!!

-they start ordering it!!

-they all place Chong Yin, Sharon---

Meg: mhm, who was next Jake or Jack… Jack was the dummie :) so it was Jake!

Johnny: oh yea!!!

Meg: hey, I was saying that to myself!!!

---they all got: Chong Yin, Sharon, Jake, Amber---

Cameron: mhm –looks at Bonnie's rock and he smiles- -he puts it next-

Nate: dude theres something wrong there!

Dove: yea I know next was Amber!!

Cameron: oh thanks!!

Dove: oops :/

Meg: mhm Nate! I'm missing Arnold!

Dove: Im missing a Kaylee!!

Nate: mhm, girls you probably drop them someweher around!

-they look under tables, Johnny is whistling and ordering the rocks-

--Johnny looks at Cameron table and he grabs his Tori, but Cameron sees him-

Cameron: dude!! What the heck!!

Johnny: huh? This is mine!

Cameron: No is not, I saw u grabbing it!!, Give me back my Tori!!!

Johnny: :o sorry, it must have slip into my hands!!

Dove: ours probably also slip into your hands!!

-Dove and Meg look under Johnny table and find Arnold and Kaylees rock-

----confessional---

Johnny: what can I say?, I was doing it kind of slow, and didn't remember the elimination order, so I had to do something!!

Meg: aww Johnny bad!! :)

--------ends-------

Cameron: I'm done!!

Nate: ok lets see u got: Chong Yin, Sharon, Jake, Amber, Jack, Bonnie, Kaylee, Arnold, Chong Yin, Scott, Nick, Tori, Kaylee and Ashley. WE GOT A WINNER!!

Nate: Johnny 1, Cameron 1.

Nate: ok lets proceed to the forest for the next challenge!

--the campers see a big pool with 4 tight ropes—

Nate: ok, go into the platforms –they all go up-, you must cross to the other side without falling, first to get to the other side wins!! You got 2 changes of falling!!

----confessionals-------

Cameron: mhm.. this sounds cool, I always wanted to go on a tight rope!!!

Meg: omg this sounds so cool!!! Heheheh

-----ends-------

Nate: ok GOOO

---they all start running and Meg stops--

Meg: omg –she says jumping—I forgot to say good luck to everyone!!!! –she falls cause she was jumping-

---Meg gets back on it, but the other campers are halfway done-

Nate: hey Chef Jr. got the big fan?

Chef J.R: yea, --he brings it with a truck and he turns it on-

---Johnny and Dove fall----

Nate: Dove, Meg and Johnny you only got 1 more time to fall!!

--Cameron is almost done, but he gets exited and he falls—

Cameron: crap! I was almost done!

---he goes up again—

Nate: everyone got 1 life left!

--when Cameron goes up in the platform he slips and he falls-

Nate: Cameron you're out dude!

Cameron: aww!!

--Johnny is on the lead, Meg and Dove are tied--

Meg: hi Dove!! –she waves to her-

Dove: mhm hi!! –she almost falls-

Meg: omg omg ah him so sorry, but the good thing is you didn't fall!!!! –she trips and falls-

Nate: Meg I'm sorry, but you're out!

--Johnny is on the lead---

Meg: oh, Johnny is going to win, Dove is so far from him!

Cameron: yea

turns on the fan again--

---Dove and Johnny are losing the equilibrium, Dove stands parallel to the wind so she gets a good equilibrium, and Johnny falls—

Nate: ok Dove wins!! So score is: Dove 1, Cameron 1 and Johnny 1. Lets move on to our next challenge to the auditorium.

---they all go, campers sit on benches and Nate stand on the stage---

Nate: ok, next challenge will be a talent audition!!, so you got 15 minutes to choose your best talent and show it off!!!! Starting now!!

----confessionals--------

Dove: yay, Im doing my animal sounds!!!

--------ends-------

---they all practice---

Nate: ok Cameron you are up first!

Cameron: ok :)

---he does a magic trick with 2 balls and a coin—

Nate: oh cool!!!

Cameron: yay –he says walking down the stage-

Nate: Dove come up!!

Dove: ok, im doing animal sounds, but really awesome!!!

Nate: oh cool!!!

Dove: ok this is a dog woof woof, here comes a cat meow meow!!

Nate: huh? –he looks at her really weirs-

Dove: wait here comes the best!!

Nate: ok!!

Dove: a bear grrrrrrrr, a lion grrrrrrrrrrrr!!

Nate: mmmm…. Ok Dove you can (he gets interrupted)

Dove: a ducky quack quack!!! A pig . –she gets interrupted—

Nate: Dove!!! STOP!!!

Dove: ok jeez!!

----confessional-----

Dove: I know I did awesome!!

Nate: what the heck is wrong with here, are those here awesome sounds??? Hahaha

---------ends---------

--Johnny is walking nervous--

-Meg appears practicing jokes, Johnny looks at her-

---confessional---

Johnny: I'm kind of not very good at talents, my best is stealing!! I think I can use it!!

----ends-----

Nate: ok Johnny you are up next!

--Johnny goes in stage and says Megs joke—

Meg: omg omg omg what???

Nate: hahah that was so funny!!!!! Hahahahah Meg your turn!!

--Meg goes up screaming:-

Meg: what???? But but ahhhhhh

Nate: whats wrong Meg?

Meg: that was my joke!!!! I was doing that!!!!

Johnny: huh?

Nate: mhm Meg, sorry there are no proves!! So just do your talent!

Meg: but but, I got none now!!

Nate: ok so lets look at the scores!!

----confessional-------

Meg: ok, I gotta chill, ahhhhhh I have never been this angry to someone!!!!

Dove: mhm… I think Johnny did steal Meg's joke!, he was being a –beep- since the rock competition

----ends-----

Nate: ok Cameron 8 points, Dove 4 points, Johnny 7 points and Meg 0 points!! So the winner is Cameron!!

Cameron: oh right!!!

Dove: what 4 points?????? But I did awesome!!

Nate: mhm not!!

----CAMPFIRE----

Nate: I got 4 campers sitting, but only 3 marshmallows. First marshmallow goes to:

Cameron

Cameron: yay! –he grabs his marshmallow-

Nate: second one goes to:

Meg

Meg: omg yay!! Im on the final 3!!!

Nate: Last marshmallow of the evening goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

Dove!!!

Dove: yay!!!!!!! –she runs to grab her marshmallow-

Johnny: crap!! I was so close!

Nate: sorry Johnny sorry boat of losers awaits!

Cameron: bye dude :( -they do a friendly hug at the dock-

Johnny: bye!

--Johnny boards the boat of losers--

Cameron: mhm… hey where is my wallet!

Johnny: mhm … oops it must have slip into my pocket, -he throws it back to Cameron from the boat of losers-

Nate: wow Final 3!!! How are you feeling??

Dove: this is great, I love it!!

Cameron: yea its cool!!

Meg: omg omg –she hugs all, even Nate-

Nate: -says while his being hugged- What will our last 3 campers face? Who would walk the dock of shame? Find out Next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND…………………. Will u let go Meg?

Meg: sorry :) –she stops hugging them-


	17. Chapter 17 I tripple dog dare you

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! The campers were send to do 4 challenges! First one was about eating beetles which Johnny won, second about getting the losers rocks in order of elimination, which Cameron won, third was about crossing on a tight rope, which Dove won, and last one was a talent show, which Cameron won so he got invincibility, and at the end Johnny walk the dock of shame! Which crazy challenge will the final 3 campers face? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!!

-theme song plays-

Meg: yay!! Final 3!!!! –she hugs Cameron and Dove-

Cameron: come on Meg, we already been throw this!

Nate: Hey there campers!! Are u ready for your challenge!

All: yay

Nate: ok lets go to the auditorium!

---there is a wheel with the losers face-

Nate: as we always do, this challenge is called I triple dog dare you!!!, you will roll the wheel and wherever it lands, you must do the challenge the loser propose, you can either do the challenge and earn a special card that will help you to avoid a challenge or you can give the challenge to another person but you will lose a card. The person who doesn't does the fear must INMEDIATLY board the boat of losers!

----confessional---

Dove: this sounds cool!!!!!

Cameron: mmmm. Weird!!

Meg: omg Im loving it!!!

-------ends------

Nate: ok Meg you are up first!

---Meg spins the wheel and it lands on Nick—

Meg: :)

Nate: ok Nick challenge is to tilt the salt.

Meg: aww Nick :) –she tilts the salt-

--Cameron spins the wheel and it lands on Jake-

Nate: Challenge is to pull your own panties.

Cameron: mmm.. o well –he pulls- ouch!

Nate: ok –gives card-

----Dove spins the wheel and it lands on Ashley---

Dove: oh crap!

Nate: ok challenge is to lick a toilet!!

Dove: ewww!! I pass it to mmm… …. Meg.

Meg: I use my card!!

---10 rounds pass, Cameron got 3 cards, Meg 4 and Dove 1—

--Cameron spins the wheel, it lands on Scott-

Nate: ok challenge is: to punch Nate! Wait!!! Ahh

Cameron: sorry dude! –punches-

Nate: ouch god

Cameron: sorry :(

----Meg spins the wheel and it lands on Kaylee---

Nate: Challenge is to jump off a cliff.

Meg: ok what the heck? Im not doing that I pass it to Cameron!!

Cameron: I use a card!!

--Dove spins the wheel and it lands on Amber—

Nate: ok challenge is to grab mud and put it in your face for 2 rounds.

Dove: mhm I can do that –grabs mud, puts on face-

Nate: ewww that is nasty!!! –gives card-

-----confessionals---

Dove: god, im getting the hard challenge, I only got 2 cards, I got to do it!!!

----ends-----

----Cameron spins the wheel, it lands on Tori—

Nate: challenge is to run into the forest!

-Cameron runs into the forest-

Nate: mmm I don't know if hes coming back, but lest continue!

---Meg spins the wheel and it lands on Jack-

Nate: challenge is to do a purple nipple to yourself

Meg: omg what the heck, Im not doing that! I pass it to Dove!

---Cameron arrives---

Dove: I pass it to Cameron!!

Cameron: ahh, but those hurt!!! I pass it to Meg!!

Meg: I pass it to Dove.

--by this time Cameron has 2 cards, Meg has 2 and Dove has 1—

Dove: oh well, -she does purple nipple to herself-

----confessionals---

Cameron: ok? That wasn't a good thing to watch!!

Dove: wow I cant believe I did that!!! I liked it :/

-----ends-----------

---Cameron spins the wheel and it lands on Chong Yin-

Nate: ok challenge is…. I cant read this letters!!! Mhm… you're safe dude!

Cameron: cool!

--Megs spins the wheel and it lands on Johnny—

Nate: ok challenge is to eat whatever is under the dining hall tables, Chef J.R found this under: gums and pieces of food.

Meg: what eww!!! Im not eating that! I pass it to Cameron!

Cameron: omg eww I pass it to Dove!!

Dove: ewww pass it to Cameron.

---confessionals---

Cameron: oh crap, I only got 1 card left!!! –beep-

---ends------

Cameron: can I have a glass of water?

Nate: here you go… -gives-

--Cameron bites the gum and spits it, then he eats the piece of food and throws up, then he drinks the water—

Nate: wow you are a strong man!! Ok Dove spin the wheel!

--Dove spins the wheel and it lands on Arnold-

Nate: ok challenge is to dress –he gets interrupted—

Dove: yay a costume that's awesome!!!

Nate: would you let me continue?

Dove: yes sorry :)

Nate: jeez, ok where was i? o right, wear a goro costume and sing the traditional anthem of they

Dove: ok!! –she puts the costume in- what I'm I suppose to sing?

Nate: goros anthem!

Dove: ok where are the lyrics!

Nate: mhm… theres none, that's a part of the challenge!!

Dove: but I don't know them!!!!

Nate: well then boat of losers awaits!!

Dove: but but awww :(

Nate: cya Dove!

Meg: nooooo don't leave aww –she cries- nooo please don't leave!!!

Dove: Wanna give me your spot?

Meg: bye Dove, ill miss you

Dove: hahah

Cameron: cya Dove, nice to meet you!

-Meg hugs Dove-

---Dove walks the dock of shame—

Nate: Who is going to win the 1000 dollars and who is going home? Well find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 Season Recap

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, Dove, Meg and Cameron were force to do challenges, we had rough rounds until Dove couldn't ding the goro anthem! So she walk the dock of shame leaving Meg and Cameron as final 2, What is going to happen tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

--theme song plays---

Nate: today we are visiting the losers again, we will also see how and why we pick this crazy campers!

Ashley: hug why are you back in here? Get a life!

Nate: I know right!!

Nate: ok lets start showing the auditions tape!!

---shows a clip where Nate and Chef J.R appear sitting on a couch in front of a tv with a lot of tapes next to them---

Nate: ok, lets start, -he looks in all tapes- mhm lets see this, her name is Bonnie! –he plays it-

--A girl appears skating on a skate park!---

Bonnie: yo! Sup? Im just chilling over here!! Look at this awesome moves!! –she does a trick and she falls- Oh crap!!

--------ends-------

Nate: well, she looks cool, shes in!

Chef Jr: ok? Here is another girl her name is Sharon –he plays it-

---Sharon appear sitting on a desk, reading a book—

Sharon: Hi viewers! You can use my math, science and literature skills on your show! Like I'm very smart!!

----ends---

Nate: yea we can use a smarty pants!! Look this dude is called Nick –he plays it—

--Nick appear sitting on a table—

Nick: hey TDI crew!! I will totally died if I don't get selected –he screams and search's for something on a bag, he takes out a pencil and he touches, then he smiles- …. Mmm well bye and thanks!!

---ends------

: hahahahhaha, lets watch this girl Ashley. –he plays it-

---Ashley appear sitting on a school bench---

Ashley: Hello! Well Im a very good competitive person and I get alone with everyone,- a boy shouts: haha look at Ashley-, shut up you –beep, beep-. :/

----ends-----

Nate: hahah she's so in!!!, anyways let's look at this one.

---A girl appears sitting on a bed---

Lindsay: Hi!! Omg I totally loved to be on TDI season 2, It would be my dream come truth, and I really love the beach!!

---ends------

Nate: isn't she on TDA?

Chef J.R: yea!

Nate: then why she did this?

Chef J.R: I don't know!

--they both laugh—

Nate: ok lets take a look to this dude –he plays it-

----A dude appears playing PS2 with a star wars mask---

Arnold: hey! I would like to be in the show, because thanks to my gamer abilities I could do awesome on weird challenges!!

-----ends------

Nate: ok lets look at Dove –he plays it-

---Dove appear on her room---

Dove: hey TDI people! I'm very expontaneous and I love animals! Well…. Animals costumes! –she opens her wardrobe and there are like 20 animals costumes-

----ends------

Chef Jr: freak – he takes out Jack and Jake audition tape-- -he plays it-

---Jack and Jake appear at the kitchen---

Jack: hey sup?

Jack: how u doing?

Jake: we get alone with everyone and we like to have fun!

Jack: yea totally!!

Mother: ugh I can't find the meat!!

--Jack and Jake laugh—

Mother: jezz, guys where did you hide it?

Jack: mmm. Nowhere!!

Jake: yea, its not on the top of the fan… oops :/

--Their mother looks at the top of the fan and when she is going to grab the meat she slips with water that was on the floor--

Jack and Jake: hahahahha xd

--The mother looks at the camera—

Mother: please take them!!

---ends----

Nate: wow hahaha –takes out another tape and plays it-

---Chong Yin appears at his room---

Chong Yin: huter gufe bufi loderi masver bole fihftre!!!!

---ends-----

Nate : what the heck was that ??? Next!!

Chef Jr: I got one –he plays it-

---A hot girl appears next to a pool—

Amber: Hi Im Amber –she throws a kiss into the camera—

---ends----

Nate: SHES IN!!!

Chef JR: yea!!!!

Nate: ok lets play this one.

---A guy appears on his room---

Cameron: hey sup? Ppl, I really like new challenges, And I like to chill with new people, I think I like it on Camp Wawanakwa

-------ends--------

Nate: hes cool, hes in!!

Chef J.R: This girl is named Meg lets watch it!

---Meg appears sitting on a sofa petting a dog—

Meg: Hi!!! I'm meg, well I love all kinds of flowers and also all kind of cute animals, this is Axel!!! I also got 3 more dogs named Tina, Lucky and Stripes!, also I got 3 cats named Tails, Angela and Molly, my bunny is called Long ear, because he has long ears hihihihi!! Don't get my started on my 15 fishes hahaha, oh I also got 1 snake, 1 lizard and 3 birds, they are called…….

-the tape stops—

--It shows Nate pressing stop-

Nate: I think we know a lot about her!! Lets look at this dude-

---A dude with a guitar appears---

Paul: Hey people!! Today im going to play you something –he starts playing his guitar and heavy metal music plays- YEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

---ends-----

-Nate and Chef Jr are shocked-

Nate: mmm.. ok? Lets keep going! –he takes a tape and plays it-

---Tori appears sitting on a bench at the park—

Tori: hi I'm Tori, I love to meet new people and make new friends

-suddenly little blizzard comes—

Tori: ahhhhhh!!! Run!!!!!! A tornado is coming!!!!! ahhhhhh –she runs around-

-the blizzard stops-

Tori: mmmm… bye :)

----ends------

Nate: xd

Chef J.R: lets look at this one –he plays it-

---Johnny appears at a locked room and someone is knocking on the door Johnny looks shocked-

Johnny: -saying it fast- Hi Im Johnny, I like to meet new people and do cool challenges!!

Voice: Give me back my camera!!

Johnny: I don't got your camera!!!

Vocie: I saw u taking it form me!!

Johnny: mmm it must have slip into my hands!!! –he looks at the camera—well got to go bye!!

------ends-------

Nate: hahaha with that dude!! –plays another tape-

---Scott appears at his school---

Scott: sup people, This shows seems pretty cool, so it would be cool to join!! –he hits another kid-

mmm.. oops

---ends-----

Nate: hahaha xd!!!

Chef Jr: this looks like the last one –he plays it—

---starts---

Kaylee: hi!!!! I love islands!! They are like sooo much fun!!!

Voice: are you ready?

Kaylee: yea, well people I kind of have to go, but I will really like to be in that show!! Bye!! –she jumps of a bongi-

---ends---

Nate: wow she really will like to be in here!! Hahaha

Chef Jr: mhm Chris we got 15 campers we are missing one!

Nate: ok so, its either the Chinese dude or the goth, punk, emo guy,…. Ill say the Chinese guy will make more rating!

Chef J.R: yea!!

---end of the clip of auditions tape---

Nate: now you see why we pick this people, they are perfect for this show! Anyways, the finals will happen next week!, so if you want to know who wins between Meg and Cameron watch us next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!! Season 2


	19. Chapter 19 The final countdown

Nate: Hey sup viewers! Today we will see Meg and Cameron do their last challenge to see who will be the winner… Who will be going home, and who is winning the 1000 dollars, Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

-theme song plays-

Nate: welcome back, lets meet the final 2, come here Cameron and Meg

Meg: omg omg Im so happy to be here!!!!!

Cameron: yea I know this is awesome

Nate: yea, lets welcome the losesr!

---they losers appear—

Nate: losers sit on whichever side you want right is Cameron and Left is Meg, so sit on the side you are cheering for.

--Cameron sees Bonnie and they both smile and same with Nick and Meg--

---the campers go sit and Chong Yin stays on the middle, Nate translate to him and he sits—

Cameron side: Johnny, Dove, Bonnie, Chong Yin, Tori, Scott, Kaylee

Meg side: Arnold, Amber, Sharon, Jack, Jake, Ashley, Nick.

Nate: ok first you will be running to the pole, climb it and grab the flag, then you will have to cross the cliff on the tight rope, then run to the finish line.

----confessionals------

Cameron: I kind of feel nervous with all that people looking at me, specially Bonnie :)

Meg: omg this is going to be so cool!!!

---ends-----

Dove: hey meg!

Meg: what?

Dove: omg, you should have taken my spot on the I triple dog dare you challenge, the boat of loser takes you to a …. –Nate covers Dove mouth—

Nate: GOOO!!!

--Cameron runs---

Meg: Cameron good luck!!

Nick: Meg run!!!

Meg: :o yea! –she runs—

---they both are climbing the pole, Cameron grabs the flag first and goes to the cliff, Meg follows him—

Cameron: crap this looks scary!

Bonnie: Cameron please be careful!!

---Meg arrives to the cliff---

Meg: omg look at those beautiful sharks!! –she walks jumping, and crosses it, Cameron starts walking it—

Tori: Cameron ahh watch out!!

--Cameron stops when Tori screams and he almost falls—

Cameron: ahh Tori stop!! –he continues walking-

Tori: ahhh –Cameron almost falls cause the scream—

Cameron: TORI STOP!!!

--He crosses it—

----confessionals----

Johnny: damn Meg is winning Cameron I have to do something

---ends-----

Johnny: wow look at this beautiful flowers!!

--Meg stops—

Meg: flowers!!! Yay –she runs to smell and pick up the flowers-

---Cameron is winning now—

----confessionals-----

Ashley: what the –beep- is he doing? This is so on!

----ends-----

Nick: Meg the race!!

--Meg starts running--

--Ashley throws a rock into the track—

---Cameron trips with it---

Cameron: ouch!!!

--they are tied now—

--Scott fins a funny and throws it into the track—

Meg: aww look at you!!! –she stops to pet the bunny-

--Ashley throws branches into the course and he trips—

Cameron: ouch!!!

--Jack runs to Meg and he kicks the bunny, Kaylee runs to help Cameron—

Nick: run Meg!!!

Bonnie: run Cameron!!!

Chong Yin: lofe ture fixmu Cameron!!

--they are tied--

Sharon: here they come!

Arnold: and they look pretty tied!!

---suddenly Cameron jumps and hits the finish line—

Bonnie: yay Cameron you did it!!

---Cameron and Bonnie make out---

Meg: aww :(

Nick: its ok Meg you did your best!!

--Meg pulls Nick and they kiss---

All: Good job Cameron!!

Cameron: thanks guy :)

---CAMPFIRE—

Nate: I got 2 campers sitting, but only 1 marshmallow, The Winner of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IS:

CAMERON!!!

--they all cheer for him—

Nate: well viewers keep in touch.


	20. Chapter 20 Special

Nate: hey!! Welcome again to camp Wawanakwa!!, 16 campers, 15 losers 1 winner!! Who ended up being Cameron!! –shows picture of Cameron-, well today we are going to Playa de Losers to check how the campers are doing, so keep still to watch TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!

-theme song plays-

--Nate arrives at Playa de Losers—

--The campers are throwing a party, Cameron and Bonnie are making out—

Nate: hey there winner!!

Cameron: sup Nate!! So this is where the losers were sent to?

Nate: yea, isn't it nice!!

Cameron: :/

Nate: ok campers, gather around!. All of you have another chance of winning 1 million dollars!!!, but only if Cameron wants to leave the thousand dollars and go for the million!

Cameron: I don't know dude, I could use this money for traveling and for collage!

Johnny: come on man! Look at all of those zeros!

Cameron: yea there's a lot!!

All: Do it!!

Cameron: hell yea!! –he breaks the thousand dollars check—

Nate: mmm… there was no need for doing that!

Cameron: sorry :/

Nate: ok! will go hide the money on the chest and you will have to go look for it!!

---15 min pass—

Nate: ok campers 3..2..1.. GOOOO

---they all leave running---

---Cameron with Bonnie go inside the forest, Ashley with Scott, Tori Dove and Kaylee, Sharon Arnold and Amber, Nick and Meg, Jack and Jake, Johnny and Chong Yin—

---confessionals---

Kaylee: yay 1 million dollars!! That's a lot of money, awesome challenge!!!

Ashley: Scott is a dummie, I can use him again!!!

----ends----

Dove: girls, where you think we should go?

Kaylee: cause im an awesome seeker, lets go look by the bear cave!!

---Dove and Tori look at her badly—

Kaylee: what?

Tori: lets go in the forest!!

---

Johnny: where can we start looking?

Chong Yin: hufe liu ferna

Johnny: mm dude I cant understand you, the translator only works with Nate around, ill just follow you!

--they run---

---

Nate: ok, so the first clue will be: the chest likes small trees- bushes!!!

Kaylee: :o It has to be on the rocks!!

Dove: mm Kaylee, Nate just said it was on a bush.

---they all start looking for it---

Cameron: hey isn't that the chest?

Bonnie: :o it is!!!

---they grab it and start making out, so Nick steals the chest—

Meg: yay we got it!!!

--they start running away---

Scott: crap!! They got the chest!!

Ashley: :O I know what to do!! FLOWERS!!!

--Meg stops to look at them,—

Ashley: crap!! Nick has the chest!!

Scott: :o I know what to do!

---confessionals---

Ashley: wow hes as evil as I am!!

Scott: :/

----ends-------

--Nick stops---

Nick: come on Meg!!!

Scott: look Ashley they got the chest, they are just behind that black cat!

Nick: ahhhh –he lets go of the chest—

---Scott catches it---

Ashley: not bad!!

--Johnny steals the chest form Scott, he runs away, but Kaylee gets it-

Kaylee: yay!!! Omg omg omg omg

Dove: lets run!!!

--Scott steals it form them, and he runs away from them with Ashley—

---all follow them—

Ashley: omg there's Nate!!

--they arrive—

Ashley: hey Nate we got the chase!!

Scott: we? I say me, im the one carrying it! Look Nate –he puts it on the top of his head with his hands—

---confessionals—

Ashley: -beep- that –beep-!!!

Scott: hahahah I feel bad for Ashley!... NOT! Well kind of :)

----ends-----

Nate: yea looks like Scott is the winner!!

--The people following them arrives and complain—

Nate: sorry guys, we got a winner!!

--suddenly an eagle comes and grabs the chest and fly's away-

Nate: or not!!

Ashley: it must have drop it on the cliff!!! –she runs—don't mind following me you piece of –beep-

Scott: mmm.. I don't think he went to the cliff –he runs into the forest—

---All run into the forest---

--Sharon, Arnold and Amber are walking in the forest---

Nate: mmm hint: The chest is flying!!

Tori: ahhhh flying chest!!!! Ahhh we are going to die!!!

Dove: :/, I can smell the chest!!!

Nate: hint: the chest is wet!!

Kaylee: omg in the bathrooms!!!

Tori: I don't think so!!!

All: In the river!!

--Amber sees the chest in the river, next to the waterfall, she goes secretly to get it and leaves Sharon and Arnold running—

Amber: crap! How Im going to get it without getting wet!! –she gets a branch and stars pulling it and she gets it— YAY!

--Jack and Jake see her, and they run to the river, crash on Amber, the chest falls in the river and gets stuck with a rock and Amber falls and holds on a branch—

Jake: omg, what we do, look we can get on that tree to grab the chest without falling!

----confessionals—

Jake and Jack: mmm… yea we decide the money instead of helping Amber, although she is hot!!

Amber: those –beep- leave me there.

----ends-----

-Jake and Jack go on the tree, Jake is in front—

Jake: I almost got it, we are a little balanced to the left, move a little to your right!

--Jack moves to his left, and the tree breaks and Jake falls into the river, he hits the chest and the chest almost loses the rock, Jake grabs form Amber—

Jack: oops!! I'll help you!!!

Nate: hint: the chest is going to hit strong and fall of a huge thing!

All: the waterfalls to the lake at the beach!!!

---they all start running, Cameron, Bonnie, Meg and Nick run from the forest, Scott is also running by himself, Arnold and Sharon are running but Sharon sees a weird plant and she stops to look at it with her book, Arnold keeps running without noticing that Sharon stayed, Ashley is running down the cliff, Johnny sees Nate bike and he steals it, him and Chong Yin ride it!!---

Johnny: crap!! I got to beat my fear, If I want to win this!!

--Dove, Tori and Kaylee see him—

--Dove jumps into the bike, the bike stops, Kaylee jumps too—

Dove: come on Tori!!

Tori: Im not getting on that thing!!! Too dangerous!!!

--Kaylee grabs her and gets her on—

Kaylee: drive!!!

---they leave in the bike—

--Nick, Meg, Cameron and Bonnie arrive to the dock—

Bonnie: where is it?

Nick: I don't know!

--The bike where Dove, Tori, Kaylee, Johnny, Chong Yin are in starts to slip and Chong Yin is falls into the forest---

Meg: Guys!! Watch out!! –she point at the bike that is coming to them-

--Cameron, Bonnie, Meg and Nick jump to the lake, the bike falls into the lake with Dove, Johnny, Tori and Kaylee—

--Arnold and Scott arrive—

Arnold: yay Sharon we did it? –he looks back and there's no one-, huh? Sharon??

Scott: move nerd!! –he pushes Arnold into the lake- where is the chest?

---

Jack: guys hold on a little longer!!

-the branch brakes and Amber and Jake fall into the waterfall-

Jack: oopsie!!

--the chest gets off the rock and falls too—

-- AT THE BEACH

Scott: :o there is the chest –he points at the lake where the waterfall ended-- -he jumps into the lake to try to grab it-

--Nate arrives and suddenly a Shark comes out and eats the chest—

All: :/

Nate: well that was random!! Anyways looks like we have a tie!!

--Ashley arrives—

Ashley: Im here!!! Where is the chest??

Nate: mm. Ashley sorry but it was a tie –he point at the people of water- and it looks like you are the only loser!

Ashley: what??

Scott: mmm. Nate I think people is missing!!

---Chong Yin appears hurt, Sharon and Jack appear tired—

Nate: :o it looks like we have 3 more losers!!

Johnny: and what does tie means!!

Nate: well it means that the people that tie ( people in water) will be going for another season, while the losers (people not in water) will watch from an exclusive room.

---confessionals---

Johnny: mmm… another season!! Not that happy!!

Cameron: awesome, another season, that means time with Bonnie –he blushes-

Arnold: nice, season 2!! Time to show my wiked skills

Dove: I got to buy new costumes!!!

Amber: mmm….. cool? :/

Tori: season 2!!! What? :( more danger coming!!!

Bonnie: nice, another season means Cameron :)

Jake: cool another season!! Aww poor Jack, well but at least his stupidility gave me season 2 :)

Nick: season 2, nice!!! I hope no more Friday 13 challenges!!!

Meg: yay yay !!! season 2!!!!!!!!! Yay yay !!!!!

Scott: Season 2, nice, that would be fun!!! Poor Ashley, I kind of made her lose!! :/

Kaylee: omg omg omg omg omg omg omg!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahah wohoo!!!!!!!

Jack: aww well at least Jake got in :) I can still to spanks to the Chinese guy!!

Sharon: well I don't really care!! I now have time to do smart and useful things!! Do I have to watch season 2?

Chong Yin: jerve hute rilo mufas legri!!!!!! –Nate appears with the translator, he says: lets see what he's saying- TRANSLATION: -beep- mother –beep –beep- beep-. Nate: :O

Ashley: I don't give a –beep- how nice is the exclusive room, I want to be in season 2!!! How the –beep- was Amber in!! shes dumb, she sucks at challenges, you guys choose her because she's hot? Didn't you, well –beep –beep- -beep- -she gets cut-

----ends--------

Nate: Keep in touch with us!! And we will see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!!


End file.
